


Примерный мальчик против Джеймса Дина

by reda_79



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reda_79/pseuds/reda_79
Summary: Почти все Неудачники разъехались, и Стэн вынужден посмотреть в лицо своим чувствам.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris
Kudos: 4





	Примерный мальчик против Джеймса Дина

**Author's Note:**

> В основном ориентировано на фильмовый канон. Хотя любовь к Джеймсу Дину, наверное, больше подошла бы книжному Биллу.
> 
> бета [Собака серая](https://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)

Мягкий кашемир облегал плечи, делая их зрительно шире, о стрелки на брюках можно было порезаться, а начищенные ботинки чуть ли не сияли.  
— Настоящий юный джентльмен, — словно воочию услышал он скрипучий голос бабушки и поморщился.  
Ему до ужаса надоело быть примерным мальчиком. Быстро оглядевшись по сторонам и убедившись, что никого из домашних, особенно вездесущей бабули, поблизости нет, Стэн поднял воротник. Нахмурился и чуть опустил подбородок, пытаясь изобразить взгляд Джеймса Дина.  
Волнистая прядь волос, когда-то русых, но к его восемнадцати потемневших почти дочерна, упала на глаза.  
Дурацкие кудри.  
Зато его тётки от них были в полном восторге.  
— Наш Стэнли — вылитый Кларк Кент, — восхищённо рассказывали они всем подряд.  
Будто мало ему было Ричи с этим его идиотским «Стэн-супермен».  
Стэн вовсе не хотел походить на Супермена. Биллу нравился Джеймс Дин. А Стэн хотел нравиться Биллу. Он даже разыскал кассеты с фильмами Джеймса Дина и посмотрел их все, хотя те оказались довольно скучными.

— Стэнли, милый, не забудь шапку. Сегодня холодно, — ворвался в мысли голос матери.  
— Да, мама, — покладисто крикнул он в ответ. Вздохнув, с ненавистью посмотрел на вязаный «кошмар». Слишком крупная вязка не сочеталась с мягким кашемиром пальто, а ярко-красная расцветка делала его похожим на хохлатую желну. Но «тетя Сара так старалась»…  
Ещё раз вздохнув, Стэн натянул шапку на голову.  
— Мой красивый мальчик, — услышал он за спиной тихий вздох, изобразил улыбку и обернулся.  
Бледные щёки матери горели лихорадочным румянцем, скорбные складки очерчивали рот, под глазами залегли тени, превращая ещё молодую женщину в старуху. Всё эта чёртова болезнь. А он тут переживает из-за всякой ерунды.  
— Может, мне остаться?  
— Ещё чего! Иди, — притворно сурово велела она и добавила уже мягче. — Не заставляй её ждать.  
— Мам, я же говорил, что иду к Биллу, — буркнул он, краснея, хотя говорил чистую правду.  
— Ну конечно, к Биллу, — лукавая улыбка совершенно преобразила её: приставшая, казалось, навечно маска усталости растворилась, глаза заблестели девичьим задором.  
Стэн не смог удержаться — чмокнул мать в щеку, и, смутившись собственного порыва, стремительно выскочил за дверь.

Едва шагнув за порог, он стянул шапку и сунул её за пазуху. Затылок моментально замёрз. На улице и впрямь похолодало. Стэн поёжился, впервые жалея, что перестал носить ермолку, хотя вряд ли от неё было бы много толку, подтянул воротник повыше и устремился вниз по расчищенной дорожке.

С тех пор, как умер отец, многое в их доме изменилось. К стыду своему, Стэн какое-то время даже радовался обретённой свободе и отсутствию суровых правил. Конечно, он не желал отцу ничего плохого, но особой любви к нему не испытывал. Ему так казалось. Сейчас он бы вызубрил Тору от корки до корки, посещал синагогу каждый день и даже на пейсы бы согласился, лишь бы отец был рядом с ним и мамой.  
Бедная мама. Её болезнь, развивающаяся без каких-либо видимых причин, пугала Стэна ничуть не меньше, чем Пеннивайз. Несмотря на то, что многие подробности лета 89-го стёрлись из памяти, страх перед Оно никуда не делся. Иногда Стэн всерьёз думал, что именно проклятый клоун виноват в нынешнем состоянии матери.

На нос упало что-то колючее и мокрое, и Стэн удивлённо моргнул. Погрузившись в невесёлые размышления, он не заметил, как пошёл снег. Подняв лицо к небу, он вдруг улыбнулся, вспоминая, как прошлой зимой вместе с Биллом, Ричи и Майком гулял в городском парке.

Тогда тоже шёл снег. Ричи стащил отцовскую фляжку с виски, и они немного выпили за его предстоящий отъезд — за очередного неудачника, покидавшего этот гиблый город. К захмелевшему Биллу неожиданно вернулось заикание, которое он вроде бы полностью победил. Раскрасневшись от тщетного усилия выдавить из себя что-то связное, он вдруг фыркнул и, высунув язык, принялся ловить снежинки. Ричи тут же последовал его примеру. Крупные, словно белые мухи, хлопья падали куда угодно, только не в рот. Майк засмеялся. Ричи выругался. Билл же не сдался, продолжая с сосредоточенным видом тянуть язык. А Стэн просто стоял и пялился на него, потея от желания и ужаса разоблачения. К счастью, никто не обратил внимания на его состояние.  
Кажется, именно тогда Стэн окончательно осознал природу своих чувств к Биллу и остро пожалел об ушедшем детстве.

В детстве всё было проще. Тогда они все смотрели на Билла с восхищением. Большой Билл был их предводителем, их путеводной звездой. Они гоняли на великах, тусовались в пустоши и на карьере. И когда появилась Бев, а Билл увлёкся ей, казалось естественным злиться и не скрывать этого, не понимая толком, что это жгучее чувство внутри — ревность.

Беверли уехала пять лет назад и больше не вернулась. Первое время она писала, потом перестала. Потом пришёл черёд Бена, его матери предложили работу в другом штате, и она, конечно, забрала сына с собой. А ещё через год Соня Каспбрак увезла от них Эдди. Ричи был безутешен и ещё более саркастично-болтлив. Тем не менее, только ему ещё удавалось собрать вместе оставшихся членов Клуба Неудачников. Только он мог без труда оторвать Майка от хозяйственных дел, отвлечь Билла от новой книги и вынудить Стэна оторваться от наблюдения за очередной редкой птицей.

Стэн остановился перед нужным домом. Его больше не удивляло, что Билл остался жить в месте, где так многое напоминало о погибшем брате. В конце концов, память – это единственное, что остаётся после смерти родного человека. Он потёр замёрзшие уши, стряхнул снег с воротника, посмотрел на окна и только потом поднялся по лестнице, где снова замялся. Стэн нервничал, хотя тому не было никаких объективных причин. Он уже привык скрывать свои чувства. Конечно, после отъезда Ричи делать это стало сложнее, но он справлялся — Билл вроде бы ничего не замечал.

Дверь открылась неожиданно. Стэн отшатнулся и заскользил на подмёрзшем крыльце. Билл поймал его за воротник и потянул на себя. Слишком сильно.  
Стэна повело. Он отчаянно засеменил ногами, но не устоял и завалился вперёд, подминая под себя Билла.  
Перелетев через порог, они грузно рухнули на пол. Дверь с грохотом захлопнулась.  
— Привет, — прохрипел Билл.  
— Привет, — пытаясь встать, пробормотал Стэн, но лишь запутался в одежде и придавил Билла окончательно. Тот поморщился. — Прости, я сегодня ужасно неуклюж, — смешавшись, залепетал Стэн, боясь пошевелиться. — Должно быть, это из-за нового пальто, оно немного узко.  
— П-п-по-моему, — с трудом выговорил Билл и слегка покраснел, — оно очень даже тебе впору, — положив ладонь на его плечи, закончил он уже увереннее и осторожно погладил.  
— Чего? — глупо хлопнул глазами Стэн.  
— Тебе идет, говорю, — фыркнул Билл и, аккуратно спихнув его с себя, встал.  
— Спасибо, — после неловкой заминки ответил на комплимент Стэн, принимая протянутую руку.  
— Я рад, что ты пришёл, — сказал Билл, сжимая его ладонь в своей.  
— И я рад, — кивнул Стэн, обмирая от восторга.  
— Стэн, я… — Билл шагнул ближе. Поднял свободную руку и стряхнул с его волос растаявший снег, пропуская пряди между пальцев, отчего Стэну немедленно захотелось зажмуриться и прижаться теснее, продлевая нечаянную ласку. — Думаю, ты мне нравишься.  
Стэн решил было, что ослышался, так тихо это было сказано, но Билл смотрел очень серьёзно и выглядел невероятно уязвимо.  
— Ты мне тоже, — выдохнул Стэн с облегчением.

Одновременно рванувшись навстречу друг другу, они столкнулись лбами. Стэн ойкнул. Билл улыбнулся и, схватив его за шею, прижался губами к губам.  
Невероятно целомудренно.  
Стэн всё равно чуть не умер. Сердце заколотилось, как бешеное. Внутри разлилось горячее пламя, низ живота опалило, колени и руки задрожали. А потом он будто взлетел.

После поцелуя Билл буднично осведомился, как у Стэна дела с экзаменами и не хочет ли он посмотреть фильм. Стэн, конечно, согласился.

Спустя полчаса они снова целовались.

Позабытый Джеймс Дин скупо улыбался с экрана. На мгновение его черты словно бы поплыли, уголки губ приподнялись, обнажив гнилые дёсны и острые зубы... Ни Билл, ни Стэн ничего не заметили. А ещё через миг кадр вернулся к своему изначальному виду.


End file.
